Given the Chance
by Fallen Innocence.REBIRTH
Summary: During the Shimon Arc, Dino Cavallone has come to help Tsuna on his battle. But instead he was caught in a very dangerous moment by a dangerous person, Daemon Spade. How will he be able to decline the offer of pleasure? Who'll be the Seme and the Uke?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano-sensei is the creator.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Odd Encounter<p>

He was ready for battle. Using a large Cavallone Ship, he traveled going to the unknown place where Tsuna and others have landed.

Dino Cavallone, the 10th boss of one of the top three rich, famous and highly respected Mafia Families in the world, has come to help.

After an hour of travel, he landed on the unknown place.

"Boss, we're going with you." Romario said as he pats his Boss' shoulder.

"You don't have to Romario. As the Boss, I don't want to put each one of you in danger. I can take care of myself. For the time being, I want you to stay here until I gave my orders." The Bronco ordered his subordinates. Romario heaved a sigh, but he can't do anything but to follow his Boss.

"Please take care, Boss." Romario bid goodbye. All they can do is to have the conviction and faith to their young Boss.

Dino smiled and left his comrades.

After a few kilometers that he has walked away from his comrades he felt a loss of confidence and started to worry. '_Are they alright? Will they be alright?'_

Those words keep on bothering him on his way to where Tsuna and his guardians are. He shakes his head and continues to walk. Unfortunately, a piece of stone made him trip off. He falls off the ground. '_Damn. It hurts.' _

He stood up and continues to walk. But after a few meters of walking, he fell to the ground, once again.

'_Eh. Why does this keeps on happening?' _

He looks at his shoes, he frowned.

'_Ah! Now I know! It's because of these shoes. It's not proper for roads like these which have a lot of stones and humps.' _

Poor Cavallone, without his comrades he can't do anything.

"I won't be able to help Tsuna with his battle against Shimon if I won't hurry up." He said, once again he stood up from the rough road.

He can't see any hints where to find Tsuna. But he has no choice but to continue walking.

After a few hours of walking, falling off the ground, and standing up once more and continue to walk again, this has already been a cycle. His eyes widened as he found a house a few meters away from his standing point.

He took this opportunity to rest for a bit. But wait, how come the 10th mafia boss didn't have a phone? Based on his clumsiness, he must've forgotten it on the ship.

He walked towards the house, which was empty. The floors are made from cracked tiles, walls are cracked and with some webs on it. It was an old house. He walked towards the couch set in the middle of the room. The Bronco sat there, relaxed himself a bit after a tiring day.

He didn't notice… He fell into a deep sleep.

"Nufufufu," A voice said, more of like a laugh. A man in blue hair entered the empty old house and found himself amazed as he saw a blonde Bronco, lying on the couch, sleeping with his angelic face.

"And what is this boy doing here?" Daemon Spade smirked. He moves closer to get a better view of the blonde boy. He placed his hands on the Bronco's chin and tilts it, looking at every angle of him.

Dino was awakened by the hand that is placed on his chin. He slightly opens his eyes. At first he had a blurred sight of a man, and as the blur subsides, he finally got a clear view of an Illusionist from hundred of years ago, the first Vongola Mist guardian.

"E-Eh? What are you doing?" Dino asked as he removes the hand placed on his chin.

"Nufufufu, nice to meet you Cavallone." Daemon greeted. He smiled at the younger man, Daemon placed his hands on the Bronco's cheeks and planted a soft kiss in his lips.

Eyes filled with intentions, good or bad, Daemon Spade's unpredictable mind.

I wish you good luck, Dino Cavallone.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: First Chapter is done. Nothing much happened here aside from Dino's clumsiness. He finally met Daemon Spade. I know it's a very odd Yaoi pair, who'll be the Uke and who'll be the Seme?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strike and Homerun!

* * *

><p>"Eh? What are you doing?" Dino pulled back, pushing Daemon away. From his reactions, you can tell how awkward it is for him to be kissed randomly, especially by an enemy.<p>

"Nufufufu, Cavallone you're reaction is really amusing." Daemon replied to him as he regains his balance.

"What are you doing here? You're just an illusion from the past, if I'm not mistaken." Dino said as he stood up from the couch.

"Nufufufu, you're wrong." Daemon claimed. This made the other boy frown.

"Then what?" the bronco asked, leaning his body on the wall.

"I have some things to fix." Daemon answered.

"…"

"Nufufufu, then tell me why are you here?" Daemon leans closer to the Cavallone boss.

"…Err.. Don't lean too much…" Dino pushes himself more on the wall, moving his head away from the dangerous illusionist.

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm not obligated to answer your questions." Dino gulped into his saliva.

"Nufufufu, you're quite stubborn." Daemon's hands trailed off under Dino's shirt. This made the younger boy shiver.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're hands are moving?" Dino pushed the illusionist's hands away from his body.

"… Just be still." Daemon ordered. In a swift move, he pinned Dino's left arm to the wall. The bronco tried to resist, but Daemon's grip is too tight. The pleasure and temptation is conquering their souls.

Daemon crashed his lips against the younger male, making him moan. "Mnn-" Dino tried to resist the temptation of opening his mouth and tasting the sweet lips of the other.

Daemon trailed his fiddly hands towards Dino's nipples, caressing it. Dino is perplexed, but at the same time he can feel pleasure and satisfaction.

"S-Stop." Dino moaned in between their kiss. Daemon took this little chance to invade the younger boy's mouth and taste him.

He slid his tongue inside Dino's mouth as his hands played around the younger male's nipples.

Dino can feel the pleasure conquering his mind and body.

'_Damn, this is too good._'

They broke the kiss, catching their breath.

Daemon's soft lips trailed off Dino's neck, kissing it, licking it, until he makes a mark. Dino's moans grew louder as the pleasure become much more intense.

"Mnn… D-Dae-" Dino moaned, he bit his lips, refraining himself from moaning.

Daemon smirked and decided to play more with the younger boy.

With a hasty movement, Daemon's hands traveled to Dino's pants, caressing his member which is hidden under the soft textile.

"You're becoming hard, Nufufufu." Daemon uttered. Dino looked away, in disbelief that he's doing this kind of activity with someone he never expected to encounter with.

"…Ah…Hmmnn…" Dino's moans are gradually becoming harder.

Once again, the Mist guardian smirked.

Daemon lowered the pants of the blonde-haired Mafia Boss, revealing his hard member.

Without hesitation, Daemon began to suck the hard member, licking its tip, sucking it hard.

Dino can feel so much pleasure, his body is shivering.

'…_Ah…'_

The 10th Cavallone boss grabs the hair of the older male, ordering him to suck harder.

Dino is panting heavily as he can feel his climax. But Daemon did not let the younger boy have all of the satisfaction. He stops sucking the other's member Pre-cum spurts all over his legs.

"Nufufufu, I won't let you have all of the pleasure." Daemon whispered to Dino' ear and licks it with warm saliva. "A-Ah..." Dino groaned with pleasure.

Daemon positioned him on the couch, spreading his legs wider.

Daemon inserted his middle finger inside Dino's entrance. Dino can feel pain in his entrance. The illusionist made an in and out movement with his hands which made the other male moan in pain.

"Relax a bit." Daemon advised. Dino tried to relax after the pain had subsided. Pleasure started to enter his body.

When the entrance has stretched a bit, he entered another finger.

Daemon moved his hands into a circular, scissor motion.

Pain strikes Dino's entrance, but after a few moments of relaxation, pleasure over took him.

"Tsch. A-Ah… S-Stop it…" Dino moaned harder.

When the entrance is stretched enough and is ready, Daemon pulled out his member and aligned it to Dino's entrance.

Dino widened his eyes as he found himself in _Base Four._

"What the—"Dino broke off his sentence as the other male entered him.

For a little while, pain entered the Bronco Dino. But as their pace becomes faster, pain subsided and pleasure took over.

"…I didn't know you got some experience Cavallone." Daemon uttered in between his small moans.

"S-Shut up…!" Dino replied as he arched his back. He can feel the pleasure all over his body. The climax is nearing, lustful.

Their pace is getting faster and faster as they come nearer to the climax.

"I-I think I won't be holding it for so long…" Dino moaned.

"…Me too…" Daemon felt the same thing.

Their pace became slower as pleasure overtakes them.

White substances came out from their members.

_Homerun!_

Daemon's body fell against Dino's exposed body, their skin crashing against each other. They panted heavily and after a few moments, they fell into a deep rest, with their bodies connected to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yey! I'm done with my second installment! The slut scene is very hard to imagine. I'll leave the imagination to all of the readers. Anyways, another chapter will becoming so please wait for it. Daemon's the Seme! Dino's an Uke. <strong>


End file.
